Me dê um tempo para te esquecer
by Niinhasm
Summary: Continuação de 'O quanto dói eu te deixar.' Shorfic.: É torturante. Mas de alguma forma é bom sangrar, é como se estivesse purificando meu corpo. Me faz ver que ela é demais para mim.


Me dê um tempo para te esquecer.

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. **

Duas semanas depois e eu continuava arrasado. Duas semanas depois e ela já estava namorando Amos Diggory. Meu coração estava destroçado e as palavras dela ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça. Volta e meia a imagem de seu rosto confuso pelo pedaço de papel que eu deixara em sua mão invadia minha mente. E a cada vez que eu a via, seja de mãos dadas com aquele cara estranho, eu me afundava cada vez mais em minha própria depressão.

Era terrível vê-la e eu evitava o Maximo que podia, comecei até a chegar cedo nas aulas para conseguir um lugar na primeira mesa. E para que? Para que a ela não ficasse no meu campo de visão. Não era exagero, vê-la me fazia sofrer. E eu simplesmente não conseguia deixá-la.

- Pontas, vai ter passeio para Hogsmead sábado e Lina Conner que ir com você. – Sirius me disse sem rodeios.

- Eu não vou, Almofadinhas. – Eu respondi. Sirius tentava me animar, ele realmente se esforçava, mas eu não tinha animo. As vezes Sirius me empurrava alguma garota para tentar me tirar da minha quarentena, como ele preferia dizer.

- Como não? Eu já a convidei por você, não pode dar um bolo na garota.

- Então vá com ela, Sirius. Ou mande Remo fazer isso. Eu não quero ir.

- Tiago, você precisa sair dessa. Já faz tempo, veja, ela não esta nem ai, tá namorando outro e seguindo a vida dela. – Ele tentou discutir... Eu perdi o resto da paciência que sobrara em mim.

- ELA QUE VIVA DO JEITO QUE QUISER E EU NÃO VOU NEGAR QUE SOFRO POR DIZER ISSO. EU SEI QUE ELA ESTA SEGUINDO A VIDA DELA MAS EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CONSIGO DEIXA-LA MESMO TENDO PROMETIDO PARA MIM MESMO QUE IRIA FAZER ISSO. – Então eu me acalmei um pouco. – Me desculpe, Sirius. Mas eu estou caindo cada vez mais rápido no buraco que ela fez em meu peito quando me disse tudo aquilo. É torturante. Mas de alguma forma é bom sangrar, é como se estivesse purificando meu corpo. Me fazendo ver que ela é demais para mim e que ela é mais feliz sem mim.

- Tiago, olhe para trás. – Foi tudo o que Sirius disse e eu me virei, de repente senti o sangue deixando meu rosto. – Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem.

- O que você quer? – Eu perguntei e confesso que não fui nem um pouco educado.

- Falar com você.

- Estou ouvindo. – Continuava mau educado. Mas estava com raiva e por mais que eu quisesse, não podia ir feito um cachorrinho atrás dela.

- Tiago, eu sinto muito por ter te causado tanto mau e eu vejo o quanto está sofrendo, mas eu não posso enganar você e me jogar no seus braços fingindo que estaria feliz assim.

Era como se eu estivesse sendo atingido por uma faca afiada ao mesmo tempo que essas palavras começavam a fazer sentido para mim.

- Como eu tinha escrito, Evans. O que me conforta um pouco é saber que você esta bem, mesmo que seja sem mim.

- Mas eu não sei porque, não consigo estar totalmente bem sabendo que você não está. – Ela me interrompeu.

- Eu sei que consegue, Evans. Não tente fazer eu me sentir melhor. Por que eu sei muito bem que você nunca se importou.

- Escute, Tiago. Eu não te desejo mal. Eu gostaria poder tirar todo esse sentimento ruim de você, mas o único jeito que eu encontraria para isso é mentir e fingir que te amo quando eu NÃO amo. – Ela frisou bem o não e eu já estava a ponto de desmoronar.

- Evans, para mim chega, eu sempre soube que seria difícil deixá-la ir. Mas eu já fiz o que estava ao meu alcance e não tenho mais forças para lutar.

- Eu também gostaria que você guardasse magoas de mim, Tiago. – E eu reconheci uma frase daquele papel.

- Não guardo, só preciso de um tempo para te esquecer.

Acho que ela não esperava por isso pois não conseguiu me responder e ela fez o mesmo que eu fiz na ultima conversa que tivemos, se virou e saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra. Eu tinha vontade de gritar mas já estavam me considerando louco o suficiente pelo fato de só andar com olheiras em baixo dos olhos causados pelos sonhos ruins que ela me trazia e, nesses sonhos, aqueles olhos verdes não apareciam para me salvar.

Mais duas semanas se passaram e eu não havia melhorado... pelo menos, não estava pior, se é que isso era possível. Foi quando chegou aos meus ouvidos que ela tinha terminado com Amos... Não posso negar que fiquei feliz, mas esperança era algo que eu não podia ter. Ela me disse com todas as letras que NÃO me amava.

Um dia, eu me surpreendi quando sai da aula alguns minutos depois de todo mundo para mais uma vez evitar vê-la e a encontrei esperando por mim no corredor.

- Como você está? – Ela perguntou

- Como você vê. – Eu respondi e realmente foi a pergunta mais idiota que ela já fez. Eu ainda estava com olheiras e com cara de morto.

- Tiago eu sinto muito por tudo que lhe disse. Percebo que fui muito grossa com você.

- Não importa mais, Evans. – Eu respondi.

- Importa sim, fui mau educada com você e não gosto disso. Desculpe.

- Como eu já disse, não importa mais.

Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas aconteceu. Depois que eu disse aquilo Lilian tentou me beijar. Fui pego de surprese e não reagi de inicio, mas depois me separei dela e com lágrimas nos olhos eu consegui formular algo.

- Lilly, você NÃO me ama e deixou bem claro isso. Não finja. Você me magoou muito e agora sou eu que não sei se quero continuar lutando por você. Você me fez sofrer muito. E eu realmente espero que o amor que ele te deu tenha sido o suficiente para te salvar. Você quebrou o meu coração e nem olhou ao que você estava rasgando. E eu me afundei em lagrimas por você. Não faça com que eu me afogue de vez, está bem?

E então eu vi lágrimas saindo de seus olhos e quase não resisti ao impulso de abraçá-la e dizer que eu não permitiria que mais nada ruim a atingisse. Mas quem causou as lagrimas fui eu. E as lagrimas que toda noite impediam o meu sono foi ela quem causou também. Se um dia isso teria um final feliz, esse um dia ainda não tinha chegado e, enquanto isso... eu continuaria sofrendo por ela e lembrando, me torturando com a lembrança de que ela NÃO me amava.

**N/A: Olá pessoal... xD... A autora desnaturada voltou. Esta ai a continuação de 'O quanto dói eu te deixar.' Espero realmente que vocês gostem. Volto a dizer que não sou desnaturada... Essa também terá continuação. **

**Essa fic surgiu em uma madrugada de sábado ouvindo ' Stab my back – The all american rejects' e eles também são muito bons. =D**

**Vou responder aqui as reviews da outra fic, está bem?**

**' Jones.**** : **Aaah, é por uma boa causa.. hehe.. Aposto que vai me chamar de desnaturada de novo.. =D Vou deixar sem continuação mais uma vez.  
Ele é sempre lindo. Ele e o Sirius... babo litros nos dois. =]  
Realmente, a Lilly está sendo muito má com ele. Ele não merece isso. Mas ele vai ficar bem no final, talvez.  
Juro que se eu pudesse eu te daria um James e ficaria com outro para mim. Hahaha  
Tá ai a continuação, e logo logo coloco mais...  
Obrigada pela review.

**carol mamoru : **É Carol, eu também sei o que é ouvir essas coisas de alguém, mas tudo passa, não é? De um jeito ou de outro tudo acaba bem. Realmente a fic é meio dramática. =D E muito obrigada pela review. =]

**Leeh: **Haha, não to de 'brinks' não dona Leticia. E acho muito bom a senhora olhar essa també,. Hehe. O final eu não sei, mas a continuação tá ai. Espero que goste.  
Chorou? Eu consegui fazer a pedra chorar? Hahaha... brincadeira... Que legal que consegui te emocionar *___*.


End file.
